onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Onpa Onpa no Mi
Description The Onpa Onpa no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create and control sound. This turns the user into a Sound Person. Onpa can be translated to Sound Wave. The fruit was consumed by Caleb "Soundwave" Vincent. Strengths and Weaknesses The Onpa Onpa no Mi enables the user to manipulate sound. This can be used for, communication and stealth when not used for combat. If the user is struck with a physical blow their body "ripples". This rippling is the kinetic force being converted to hyper sonic vibrations that can be returned to it's source. This allows the user to retaliate with sonic attacks after being hit. The intensity of which depends on the strength of the initial attack. For stealth purposes the user can "shut down" any noise by drawing sound into themselves and suppressing it. This is extremely effective for concealing large groups as the powers of the fruit prevents them from making any noise no matter what they try. When group communication is needed the effect can be focused into a specific area, silencing any noise except for between the speakers. This makes it seem to external eyes that they are just mouthing words rather than speaking. For combat purposes the Onpa Onpa no Mi can allow the user to generate high frequency sonic blasts that wreak havoc on anything they come into contact with. An advantage of using sound waves is that if the wave is dodged it can rebound off of another object and attack until it fades. Caleb discovered a way to use this to replicate sonar when aimed at the water or when he is unable to see the opponent. The soundwaves don't have to be harmful when used for this purpose as Caleb can use the sonar without making any discernible noise or damage. Most devasting of it's uses are when the powers of the Onpa Onpa no Mi are made while the user has physical contact with another object. By channeling hyper sonic vibrations through their hands the user can almost literally tear something to pieces by simply holding it. The sound made from this is strangely similar to a gong being struck, though far more eerie and becomes higher pitched the longer it's being used. One weakness of the Onpa Onpa no Mi is the inability to function in a vacuum. Sound is created through virbrations in the air and without air no sound can be made, rendering the devil fruit useless. Certain fruits can disrupt the Onpa Onpa no Mi such as the Kaze Kaze no Mi by producing bursts of wind however the success of this method varies. Also the devil fruit is less effective physically against most logia devil fruits as most logia can simply disperse to avoid any attacks. However fruits like the Kaze Kaze no Mi actually enhance the power of the Onpa Onpa no Mi by "trapping" the soundwaves inside them until they disperse, making it extremely difficult to withstand as the soundwaves constantly bounce around inside the victim until they fade. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia